


En bleu et blond

by Wynhilde



Series: 30 Interdits Potteromalfoyens [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Next-Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhilde/pseuds/Wynhilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus a trouvé l'appartement de ses rêves. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Scorpius Malefoy veuille le visiter également.</p><div class="center">
<br/><img/></div><b>AS/S</b>
            </blockquote>





	En bleu et blond

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est écrite dans le cadre du défi 30 interdits pour le prompt #15 : Première fois - attention, peinture fraîche !
> 
> Merci à ma beta chérie.  
> (Est-il encore besoin que je précise qu'il s'agit de la formidable Via ?)

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu’Albus piétinait devant l’entrée de l’immeuble. L’agent immobilier était en retard. Peut-être avait-il oublié leur rendez-vous ? Albus était sur le point de partir quand il repéra sa silhouette qui se dirigeait vers lui. Chose étrange, il n’était pas seul. Il plissa les yeux, certain d’avoir mal vu. Non, ce ne pouvait pas…

Et pourtant, l’agent immobilier et l’autre homme n’étaient plus qu’à quelques mètres de lui désormais, et si ses yeux ne mentaient pas, c’était bien Scorpius Malefoy qui accompagnait le type envoyé par Foxtons. Albus n’eut pas le temps de s’interroger plus avant. Les deux hommes l’avaient d’ores et déjà rejoint.

« Oh, M. Potter, commença l’agent immobilier en lui serrant la main. Je suis vraiment navré. J’avais oublié que vous aviez rendez-vous pour cet appartement. Ça ne vous dérange pas si vous le visitez tous les deux en même temps ? »

Et sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, l’agent composa le code d’entrée de l’immeuble et leur fit signe de rentrer.

« C’est au troisième, il y a un ascenseur, bien sûr. C’est vraiment un très bel immeuble, vous savez. Et le prix est absolument concurrentiel pour un tel quartier. »

Albus entendait sans écouter les babillements du vendeur. Il ne pouvait penser qu’à une seule chose : que diable faisait Scorpius Malefoy ici ? Albus cherchait un appartement dans le Londres moldu. Il appréciait la ville et n’avait pas envie de vivre dans le Chemin de Traverse où il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans que quelqu’un ne s’écrie qu’il connaissait bien son père, et qu’il devait être tellement fier d’être le fils de Harry Potter, et est-ce qu’il ne voulait pas être Auror comme Harry et son frère James ?

Cela faisait six mois qu’ils avaient passé leurs ASPICs, et il n’avait pas vu Scorpius depuis lors. Il avait juste supposé que celui-ci était parfaitement heureux de vivre au Manoir familial. L’idée que Scorpius était juste dans la même situation et cherchait à éviter une célébrité bien inconfortable ne lui avait pas effleuré l’esprit. Et encore, Harry Potter était connu pour avoir sauvé le monde sorcier. Le nom de Malefoy était presque aussi célèbre, mais de bien plus sinistre façon.

Il se reprit. Il n’allait quand même pas se mettre à plaindre Scorpius Malefoy. Ils n’avaient jamais pu se voir, tous les deux. Et après avoir passé leurs premières années d’école à récolter nombre de retenues l’un à cause de l’autre, ils avaient décidé par un accord tacite qu’il valait simplement mieux qu’ils s’évitent. Entre lui à Poufsouffle et Scorpius à Serdaigle, ça n’avait pas été bien difficile. Albus avait arrêté les Potions après ses BUSEs, et c’était la seule matière qu’ils avaient en commun. Ça devait bien faire deux ans qu’ils ne s’étaient pas adressé la parole.

Albus ne prêta pas du tout attention au discours de l’agent immobilier sur la merveilleuse cuisine équipée. Ce n’était pas parce que son futur appartement était dans le Londres moldu qu’il comptait commencer à cuisiner sans magie. Il osa enfin tourner la tête de côté pour jeter un regard furtif à Scorpius. Celui-ci avait l’air aussi attentif que lui. Il faillit lui adresser un sourire complice avant de se rappeler qu’ils se détestaient. Scorpius interrompit l’agent avec hauteur :

« Oui, très bien. On peut voir le reste maintenant ? »

Ils examinèrent le salon et la salle de bain avant d’arriver dans la chambre.

« Ca vient d’être repeint, les prévint l’agent. Ne vous appuyez pas aux murs. »

La pièce était vide, à l’exception d’un matelas posé au sol, encore emballé dans son plastique d’origine. L’un des murs était en fait constitué d’une immense baie vitrée. Celui d’en face était peint en bleu clair, et les deux autres en blanc. C’était frais, lumineux. Ça plut immédiatement à Albus. Il s’approcha de la baie vitrée. Elle donnait sur une rue animée, mais le verre était épais, et on n’entendait absolument pas la circulation. Quelquefois, les techniques de construction des Moldus avaient quelque chose qui lui paraissait magique.

Une sonnerie stridente le tira de sa contemplation émerveillée. Il vit littéralement l’agent immobilier changer de couleur tandis qu’il parlait au téléphone.

« D’accord. D’accord. J’arrive tout de suite, dit-il en raccrochant. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux jeunes gens qui le regardaient avec curiosité.

« C’est, c’est ma femme. Elle vient d’accoucher. Je suis papa ! Putain, je suis papa. »

Albus sourit devant son allégresse évidente.

« Ecoutez, est-ce que… Bon. Je vais vous laisser finir la visite par vous-mêmes. Voilà les clefs, vous n’aurez qu’à les déposer à l’agence en partant, d’accord ? »

Albus hocha la tête et tendit la main pour prendre les clefs, mais Scorpius fut plus rapide. La porte claqua. Albus et Scorpius se retrouvèrent seuls.

« On… continue la visite ? demanda Albus.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Le ton était hargneux, les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Albus aurait dû se douter que Scorpius refuserait de se comporter de façon civilisée.

« Je visite un appartement.

— Me prends pas pour un con, Potter. Pourquoi tu visites _mon_ appartement ?

— Tu as signé ? Dans le cas contraire, cet appartement n’est pas plus à moi qu’à toi.

— J’étais là avant toi. »

Albus secoua la tête.

« Désolé, mais au cas où t’aurais pas remarqué, j’étais devant l’immeuble le premier.

— On s’en fiche. Et puis pourquoi tu veux cet appart, d’abord ? »

Albus commençait à se sentir agacé.

« Mmh, la même raison que toi ? Je cherche un endroit où habiter ?

— Tu fais chier, Potter, vraiment.

— D’accord. Super. C’est réciproque, ok. T’es content ?

— Ah oui ? Et en quoi _moi_ je te fais chier, exactement ?

— Mais regarde comment t’es. Je t’ai rien fait et tu m’agresses ! »

Scorpius fit quelques pas dans sa direction et Albus faillit reculer. Il se reprit à la dernière seconde et maintint fermement sa position.

« Tu m’as rien fait, vraiment ? On postulait pour le même job au Département des Mystères. C’est toi qui l’as eu. Pourtant, moi, j’ai eu des O à tous mes ASPICs. Mais quand on est le fils de Harry Potter, personne ne s’amuse à regarder votre relevé de notes de trop près, pas vrai ?

— Je… je savais pas. »

C’était vrai. Il n’avait pas eu la moindre idée que Scorpius s’était porté candidat pour le même poste que lui.

« En cinquième année, Lenore Goldstein est allée au bal avec toi, alors que je lui avais demandé en premier et qu’elle avait dit oui !

— Je savais pas, répéta Albus. »

La mâchoire de Scorpius se crispa.

« Tu savais pas, se moqua-t-il d’une voix geignarde. »

Il attrapa Albus par le col de sa veste et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Bien sûr que tu savais pas. Le grand Albus Potter ne s’abaisserait jamais à sortir avec une fille qui avait accepté un Malefoy comme cavalier !

— Tu racontes n’importe quoi, rétorqua Albus en essayant de se dégager. »

Scorpius le maintenait d’une main contre son cou, et respirer commençait à être difficile.

« Alors, tu peux me le dire maintenant, tu te l’es tapée ce soir-là ? »

Albus se libéra d’une ruade violente.

« Bien sûr que non ! C’était juste pour le bal. On n’est jamais sorti ensemble. »

Albus se détacha du mur. En relevant le bras pour écarter une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux, il constata que sa manche était couverte de peinture bleue. Il n’osait pas imaginer l’état du dos de sa veste.

« Et tu oses dire que tu m’as rien fait ? Tu m’as piqué mon job, ma copine, et maintenant tu veux aussi me piquer mon appart !

— Bon sang ! Je t’ai dit que j’en savais rien pour le job. Quant à Lenore, il ne s’est rien passé, combien de fois faut que je te le répète ? »

Scorpius eut un drôle de rictus.

« Ca m’étonne pas, vu ce qu’on dit sur toi…

— Qu’est-ce qu’on dit sur moi ? grinça Albus. »

Son interlocuteur eut un sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

« Que t’es une pédale, une tapette… que t’aimes les bites ! »

Albus fut sur lui avant de pouvoir calculer ce qu’il faisait. Il avait déjà entendu les gens faire ce genre de remarques dans son dos, sans trop savoir ce qu’il avait fait pour les mériter, si ce n’est qu’il était plus solitaire et contemplatif que la plupart des autres gamins de Poufsouffle. Mais jamais personne n’avait osé lui dire ça en face, et surtout de façon aussi insultante.

Scorpius vola contre le mur blanc, et Albus s’autorisa une demi-seconde de satisfaction en se disant qu’il ne serait pas le seul dont les habits seraient foutus.

« Répète ça si tu l’oses, grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées. »

Scorpius eut un sourire désarmant. Etre coincé contre un mur par un Albus Potter bien décidé à lui mettre son poing dans la figure ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure.

« Tu es une tapette, susurra-t-il. »

Et puis, ça n’aurait pas dû être possible parce qu’en principe c’était Albus qui avait la main et tenait l’autre en son pouvoir, mais Scorpius fit quelque chose de pour le moins inattendu. Il tendit son visage en avant. Albus ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’ils étaient si proches mais soudain, leurs lèvres se touchaient. Ce n’était pas vraiment un baiser, et Scorpius se retira avant qu’il ait eu le temps de réagir.

« Qu’est-ce que… balbutia-t-il.

— Tapette, répéta Scorpius. »

Il souriait toujours, mais de façon moins narquoise, plus sincère.

« Je vais te montrer, gronda Albus. »

Et il entreprit effectivement de lui montrer, en l’embrassant avec rage. Mais Scorpius n’était pas du genre à laisser un autre dicter le rythme bien longtemps. Il les fit pivoter et bientôt ce fut Albus qui se retrouva le dos acculé au mur enduit de peinture fraîche.

« Tu vois, j’ai toujours raison, se moqua Scorpius. »

Albus ne parvint pas à lui en vouloir car cette déclaration fut suivie d’un nouveau baiser, encore plus affamé que le précédent. Il décida cependant qu’un peu de bleu serait du plus bel effet dans les cheveux blonds de son partenaire et il le poussa jusqu’à l’autre mur. Scorpius se laissa faire avec une bonne volonté étonnante.

« Tu as toujours voulu faire ça, hein, laissa-t-il échapper, la voix haletante. Me plaquer contre un mur pour pouvoir me peloter à ta guise… »

A la vérité, persuadé pendant des années que Scorpius Malefoy le détestait purement et simplement, Albus n’avait jamais imaginé ce genre de scénario. Toutefois, il avait peur de le vexer s’il lui répondait cela. Il se dit qu’il valait mieux se taire et commencer à le peloter effectivement ; Scorpius en déduirait ce qu’il voudrait.

Assez commodément, sa jambe droite s’était retrouvée entre celles de Scorpius. Il la bougea tout doucement, afin de presser contre l’entrejambe du jeune homme. La légère friction fit pousser un soupir à celui-ci.

« Je savais que tu rêvais de me molester. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d’Albus de sourire narquoisement, mais Scorpius avait les yeux fermés. Sa main vint se poser sur la cuisse de Scorpius et il fit courir ses ongles sur son pantalon. Il remonta lentement, jusqu’à ce qu’il rentre en contact avec quelque chose de dur. La respiration de Scorpius s’accrocha, mais Albus ne s’arrêta pas et continua à faire remonter sa main. Toujours aussi lentement, il passa sur son bassin, son ventre, sa poitrine, son cou, avant de finalement agripper Scorpius par la nuque pour à nouveau presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Au lieu de l’embrasser, il murmura, tout contre sa bouche :

« Je ne savais pas que tu rêvais que je te moleste…

— Arrête de jouer, Potter, rétorqua Scorpius. »

Albus n’aurait jamais pensé qu’il pourrait prendre plaisir à obéir aux commandements d’un Malefoy, mais en l’occurrence, c’était le cas. Il fit glisser la veste de Scorpius au sol, et remonta son tee-shirt, découvrant la peau claire de son ventre. Scorpius leva les bras pour lui permettre d’ôter son vêtement, mais Albus interrompit son mouvement. Au lieu de le débarrasser complètement de son tee-shirt, il se contenta de le remonter assez pour découvrir sa poitrine et, rassemblant les poignets du jeune homme dans sa main droite, il les plaqua contre le mur au-dessus de sa tête. Il l’embrassa à nouveau pour l’empêcher de protester. Et puis, sans prévenir, il se laissa tomber à genoux à ses pieds.

Les mains de Scorpius restèrent comme il les avait placées, jointes au-dessus de sa tête, comme s’il lui avait jeté un sort d’immobilisation. Albus posa ses mains sur ses hanches, mais s’accorda quelques secondes à le contempler avant d’aller plus loin. Les joues rougies, le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille et couverts de peinture bleue, Scorpius Malefoy offrait un spectacle absolument délectable. Albus pressa un baiser léger juste au-dessus de son nombril. Il se recula et releva à nouveau les yeux vers son visage. Scorpius avait l’air perdu, comme s’il voulait le supplier d’aller plus loin, mais qu’il avait oublié les mots pour le faire.

Son ventre était plat, on y devinait des muscles sans qu’ils soient apparents. La peau en était douce et tiède ; Albus avait envie de le dévorer de baisers.

« Tu es beau, dit-il.

— Est-ce que tu viens de dire à mon nombril qu’il était beau, Potter ? »

Albus releva les yeux.

« Idiot. Tu es beau et idiot. »

Scorpius s’apprêtait sûrement à protester alors Albus enfonça sa langue dans son nombril et tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de sa victime fut un gargouillement étranglé. Scorpius avait laissé retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Ses mains étaient tendues vers le visage d’Albus, mais comme figées à mi-chemin, les doigts écartés dans une crispation inconsciente. Albus pressa sa joue contre son pantalon, sentant la chaleur de son sexe à travers le tissu. Il frotta doucement son visage contre lui, s’amusant de la façon dont la respiration de Scorpius semblait suivre le rythme de ses mouvements.

« Potter… grogna-t-il. »

Avec des mains un peu tremblantes, il entreprit de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Cela sembla tirer Scorpius de sa torpeur, et il s’empressa de l’aider. Le pantalon suivit rapidement après la ceinture et, sans plus aucune attache pour le retenir, glissa sur les chevilles de Scorpius. Celui-ci se débarrassa rapidement de ses chaussures en frottant ses pieds l’un contre l’autre et put alors s’extirper du pantalon. Albus posa sa main sur sa jambe gauche, et la caressa de haut en bas, avant de faire pareil avec l’autre.

Scorpius portait un boxer gris avec trois petites rayures rouges en diagonale. Albus posa ses lèvres sur son aine sentant la chaleur de sa peau rayonner à travers la finesse du coton.

« Allez… supplia Scorpius. »

Albus dessina de ses lèvres et de son nez le contour de son sexe à travers le tissu. Il était dur et brûlant. Il fit passer ses pouces sous l’élastique du sous-vêtement et tira doucement. Il faillit éclater de rire et tout arrêter en pensant à l’incongruité de la situation. Il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer se retrouver à genoux devant un Scorpius Malefoy à moitié nu quand il s’était levé ce matin pour aller visiter un appartement dans le Londres moldu.

Un regard au visage éperdu de Scorpius le ramena à l’instant présent et lui fit retrouver son sérieux. Centimètre par centimètre, il découvrit la virilité de son ancien rival. Il prit un instant pour en admirer la forme, la couleur, la longueur mais, sentant que Scorpius commençait à être mal à l’aise à cause de son examen prolongé, il finit par passer aux choses sérieuses et déposa un baiser léger à son extrémité. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s’attendre, mais il décida vite que ce n’était pas bien différent d’embrasser d’autres parties du corps de Scorpius, c'est-à-dire tout à fait sympathique en soi, et encore plus quand il pouvait sentir les frissons que cela procurait à son partenaire.

Il s’enhardit donc et prit le sexe de Scorpius dans sa bouche. Après quelques mouvements hésitants, il commença à accomplir des va-et-vient de plus en plus rythmés. Il était difficile d’évaluer le temps qui s’était écoulé quand Scorpius se mit à donner des coups de bassin. Ce fut pour Albus le signal qu’il était temps d’arrêter. Il se releva donc et prit Scorpius par la main pour le guider jusqu’au lit – ou plutôt le matelas recouvert de plastique, à même le sol. Albus s’apprêtait à se jeter sur le matelas avec Scorpius, sans plus de cérémonie, mais celui-ci se retourna et l’embrassa.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Albus en profita pour enfin faire enlever son tee-shirt à Scorpius. Le vêtement maculé de peinture bleue tomba au sol, juste à côté du matelas. Albus fit courir ses mains sur le dos et le torse de l’autre jeune homme. Il pouvait sentir ses muscles se contracter sous sa peau là où il le caressait. C’était fascinant. Albus était encore totalement habillé, ce qui donnait un certain piquant à la situation. Finalement, il ôta sa veste et la jeta sur le lit. Il pensait que Scorpius comprendrait son intention et s’allongerait dessus mais celui-ci resta immobile, debout, tenant le coude de son bras droit avec sa main gauche dans une pose un peu mal à l’aise.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Albus.

— C’est juste que… j’ai jamais fait ça avec un mec. »

Albus sourit et se rapprocha de lui pour lui parler à l’oreille :

« J’ai jamais fait ça tout court.

— Oh. »

Scorpius hésita une ou deux secondes avant d’ajouter :

« Moi non plus, en fait. »

Albus n’y avait pas vraiment attaché d’importance jusque maintenant, mais il découvrit soudain qu’il était heureux d’être son premier. Il ôta son tee-shirt à son tour et attira Scorpius tout contre lui pour l’embrasser à nouveau. Le baiser était plus doux que les précédents, peut-être parce qu’ils se sentaient moins obligés d’avoir l’air de tout contrôler depuis qu’ils s’étaient avoué leur inexpérience. Il était également nettement plus sexy, car leurs torses se touchaient désormais sans aucun vêtement entre eux.

Ils continuèrent à s’embrasser jusqu’à ce que, sans trop savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit. La veste d’Albus empêchait le contact direct avec le plastique froid du matelas, et il se félicita pour sa présence d’esprit. Il fut cependant rapidement tiré de ses pensées par les mains de Scorpius qui se battaient avec sa ceinture. A moitié coincé sous lui, Scorpius n’était pas dans une très bonne position pour réussir à l’enlever. Albus s’accorda deux secondes à le contempler se mordre la lèvre inférieure sous l’effet de la concentration avant d’avoir pitié et de défaire la boucle lui-même. Jugeant qu’ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça, il se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements.

Il s’était posé quelques questions sur la logistique des évènements, qui ferait quoi, et ainsi de suite, mais dès qu’il fut nu, Scorpius l’attira entre ses cuisses dans une position sans ambiguïté. Quant à Scorpius, il avait l’air à la fois anxieux et impatient. Albus fit glisser une main entre eux et le caressa, s’assurant au passage que son érection n’avait rien perdu de sa vigueur. Mais si Scorpius était nerveux, cela ne semblait pas affecter son désir. Albus l’embrassa à nouveau, avant de laisser ses doigts glisser un peu plus bas. Il caressa ses testicules, l’intérieur de ses cuisses et, faisant courir ses deux mains sur les jambes de Scorpius, lui fit signe de les relever un peu. Scorpius obtempéra. Albus eut à peine à penser « Accio baguette » pour l’avoir dans la main.

Dans son cours de soin aux créatures magiques, il avait appris à faire apparaître une lotion apaisante qui pouvait être utilisée autant pour les animaux que les humains. Il se garda cependant de préciser à Scorpius que ce qu’il allait employer comme lubrifiant lui avait auparavant servi à calmer les démangeaisons d’un Abraxan. Il murmura la formule et ses doigts se retrouvèrent enduits d’un gel froid, parfumé à l’abricot. Il commença par en déposer une quantité généreuse sur son sexe avant de revenir à Scorpius.

Celui-ci comprit instinctivement ce qu’il avait l’intention de faire et écarta un peu plus les cuisses. Tout doucement, Albus commença à le pénétrer de ses doigts, scrutant son visage, prêt à s’arrêter au moindre signe d’inconfort. Apparemment, Scorpius n’appréciait pas d’être l’objet d’un tel examen, et il attira Albus dans un baiser fougueux. Il ne l’interrompit que pour enfouir son visage au creux du cou d’Albus. Celui-ci n’avait donc plus que ses frémissements involontaires et gémissements occasionnels pour se guider. Il finit par demander :

« Ca va ?

— Oui, allez. C’est bon, là. Vas-y.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Potter, putain, fais ce que je te dis, pour une fois… »

Albus en conclut qu’il était largement temps d’arrêter de tergiverser, et il positionna son corps tout contre celui de Scorpius. Il s’aida de sa main pour trouver le bon endroit, et s’enfonça en lui le plus lentement possible. Il vit les traits de son compagnon se crisper. Il s’interrompit, ôta de son front une mèche collée par la transpiration, et y déposa un baiser léger. Scorpius rouvrit les yeux comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien et Albus accomplit le reste du chemin. Il était prêt à s’arrêter si Scorpius disait quelque chose, mais il resta parfaitement silencieux. Albus en déduisit qu’il pouvait bouger et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, d’abord infime, puis de plus en plus rapide.

Il sentit la main de Scorpius bouger contre son ventre et comprit qu’il était en train de se caresser. Cette pensée l’excita bizarrement, et il sentit son plaisir monter sans qu’il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour le freiner. Il se mordit la lèvre et jouit dans un dernier coup de reins. Honteux de s’être laissé emporter si vite, il cacha son visage dans le cou de Scorpius. Cependant, réalisant vite que celui-ci n’avait toujours pas joui, il se dit qu’il était de son devoir de s’assurer que cela arrive. Il se souleva un tout petit peu et se laissa glisser hors du corps de son amant, puis il passa une main entre eux.

D’une petite tape, il chassa la main de Scorpius et entreprit de le masturber. En sentant les reins de l’autre garçon suivre les mouvements de sa main il constata avec satisfaction qu’il n’était sans doute plus très loin de le rejoindre. Il l’embrassa dans le cou, usant tour à tour de sa langue et de ses dents sur la peau hyper-sensible de Scorpius. Celui-ci gémit et son corps s’arcbouta contre celui d’Albus.

« Viens, viens, viens, murmura-t-il tout contre sa peau. »

Pour une fois, Scorpius sembla écouter ce qu’il lui disait, et il répandit son plaisir dans la paume d’Albus avec un gémissement sourd. Albus qui s’était soulevé sur un coude pour le regarder se laissa retomber contre lui. Ils restèrent un instant immobiles, le temps que leurs respirations s’apaisent. Albus aurait bien voulu nettoyer sa main, mais il se disait que ce n’était pas l’acte le plus romantique au monde, et il voulait prolonger ce moment encore un peu. Finalement, il l’essuya discrètement sur sa veste qui se trouvait encore partiellement sous leurs corps. Il grimaça. Il aimait bien cette veste, mais vu toute la peinture qu’elle avait prise, elle n’était plus à ça près.

Scorpius se releva le premier. Il commença à rassembler ses vêtements et enfila son boxer avant de revenir à Albus qui n’avait toujours pas bougé. Il s’agenouilla entre ses jambes et se pencha pour l’embrasser. Albus répondit au baiser avec ardeur. Il avait eu un peu peur que Scorpius s’enfuie sans se retourner, comme s’il ne s’était rien passé. Scorpius quitta le lit à nouveau et commença à enfiler ses vêtements.

« Tu peux garder l’appart’, Potter. J’en aurai pas besoin. »

Albus le fixa sans comprendre.

« Avoir un pied-à-terre chez mon mec, ça me suffit. »

Albus conserva le même air d’incompréhension un peu stupide. Scorpius fut obligé d’élaborer :

« Si tu veux de moi, bien sûr. »

Albus se leva d’un bond et Scorpius se retrouva acculé une fois de plus contre un mur couvert de peinture fraîche.

« Je vais signer pour l’appart’ immédiatement. Tu dors ici ce soir. »

Scorpius eut un sourire presque timide, comme s’il venait seulement de se rendre compte de l’audace dont il avait fait preuve jusqu’alors.

« D’accord. Il faut que je file maintenant. J’ai promis à mon père que je déjeunais avec lui. Il avait une réunion au Ministère. »

Albus hocha la tête.

« Ok. A ce soir alors. »

Une fois Scorpius parti, Albus se rhabilla et, d’un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître les traces de leur forfait. Avec un sourire, il se demanda si Scorpius penserait à faire de même avec ses vêtements et ses cheveux, ou s’il aurait à expliquer à Drago Malefoy comment il s’était retrouvé couvert de peinture blanche et bleue.

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais, je me répète, mais les reviews, ça vous coûte pas grand chose, et ça fait vraiment très, très, très, plaisir aux auteurs.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Cette histoire est archivée sur <http://www.hpfanfiction.org/fr/viewstory.php?sid=22228>.


End file.
